


Kiss Him: Rhonda Hurley Time Stamp

by MsImpala67



Series: Kiss Him [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala67/pseuds/MsImpala67
Summary: Dean tells Sam about the time Rhonda Hurley made him wear panties.





	

“What’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done?”

Sam’s question caught Dean off guard. They were lying in a king-sized motel bed, exhausted and still a full day’s drive from the bunker. Dean had thought Sam was asleep, had almost been asleep himself, stretched out on his side of the bed, on top of the comforter, still in his clothes. The only thing either of them had bothered to take off before falling into bed were their boots, and Sam’s socked foot nudged at Dean’s idly for a while, before they’d both gone still.

When Sam spoke, it was quiet, almost shy, like he wasn’t quite sure he really wanted to know the answer.

Dean smiled into the darkness. “I’d say last week was pretty kinky, when you did that thing with that rope?”

He could hear the blush in Sam’s voice when he answered. “What’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done with someone else?”

Dean thought for a moment. They weren’t jealous or manipulative with each other, and God knows they were free and open when it came to sex. Sam was only asking because the idea of Dean doing something naughty turned him on, because he wanted to imagine it. So Dean took his time picking which story to tell. He wanted to give Sam a story worth listening to.

“Rhonda Hurley,” he finally said.

“Who?”

“A woman I met when I was nineteen. Dad was gone, you were having one of your fits of teenage angst, and she was hot. Older. Looked like she knew what she was doing. So I spent a couple days shacked up in her house.”

Sam rolled to his side. Dean heard the clinking of his belt buckle and the rustling of fabric as Sam kicked his jeans off. “And what was so kinky about Rhonda Hurley?”

Dean mimicked Sam, wrestled out of his own pants and shirt, then leaned back on the bed, hands behind his head. “She was…she was fucking in control, you know? Would smack me around a little in all the right ways, fucking took what she wanted, knew how to ride me or suck me off until I wanted to cry, it was so good.”

“That’s it?” Sam sounded amused, and Dean wished he could see his face. He knew which of Sam’s smiles he’d find there, a little knowing and a little smirky, a lot sexy, always full of something Dean could only describe as love, even if he couldn’t quite convince himself that he wasn’t just seeing things.

“No, that’s not it.” Dean stretched his arm across the bed and picked at the hem of Sam’s shirt, sliding his hand underneath the t-shirt to spread his fingers across the hot skin of Sam’s stomach. “She had this pair of pink panties. Satin.”

“Yeah?” Sam sounded bored with the description of the woman’s underwear, arching into Dean’s touch like that was his new goal.

“Yeah. She made me wear them.”

Sam froze, and Dean grinned at the way he could practically hear Sam’s brain trying to process that information. “You wore panties?”

“Yep.” He inched his hand up to pinch lightly at one of Sam’s nipples, making Sam suck in a breath.

“Wh-what was it like?”

Dean shifted his tired body then, pressing right up against Sam, nosing that long, messy hair our of the way so his lips could brush against Sam’s ear as he spoke. “It was fucking hot.” He let his fingers follow the dark trail of hair down Sam’s stomach and into his boxer briefs, just barely touching the head of his rapidly swelling cock.

“Tell me about it,” Sam asked.

“You wanna hear about it? Wanna hear about how I wore tiny little pink panties? About how much I liked it?”

“Fuck,” Sam breathed, pushing his hips up to hump at the air uselessly. “Yes.”

“If I tell you, you have to do something for me. You have to let me watch you while I tell it.”

Sam moved quickly, leaning away from Dean long enough to turn on the lamp and tear off his shirt, then settle back down on the bed, long legs naturally seeking Dean’s, eyes wide and needy.

“So there we were,” Dean started, sitting up so that he could see all of Sam, so that he didn’t miss anything, “messing around on her bed. She was going down on me like she wanted her jaw to be sore the next day, just like…it was so good, Sammy. And then all of a sudden, she stops and just gets up and runs to her closet. She tossed these panties at me, and I’m thinking they’re nice, but I’d rather get her mouth back on my cock.” Sam rolled his eyes affectionately, long fingers lacing with Dean’s absently.

“But they were for you.” Sam was hurrying the story along, Dean knew, wanting to get to the good stuff.

“Yep.” Dean leaned forward, pressing his lips to the tip of Sam’s index finger and sucking lightly. “She just said ‘put them on’, and I did.”

“And?”

Dean let go of Sam’s hand and slowly moved to straddle his thighs, only their underwear separating their naked bodies now. He smiled at the goosebumps on Sam’s skin when he ran his hands down his ribcage, not stopping until his fingers were pulling at the boxer-briefs. “And they were small and tight. They stretched across my cock, just like your underwear does.” Sam bit his lip, fisted his hands in the sheets as Dean let his fingers explore. He dropped his voice on purpose, put that extra gravel behind it that always made Sam’s cock twitch. “But they were soft. Almost as soft as your skin.”

A flush crept over Sam’s cheeks, making Dean’s heart beat a little faster. “What else did she make you do, Dean?”

“Made me stand up so she could see them. Walked around so she could see my ass. I ruined those panties, though. They were so silky rubbing against me, my cock leaked all over them.”

They were grinding against each other, hips rolling and pushing slowly as they talked. And then Dean leaned back, scooted down enough that Sam couldn’t get any friction.

“Do it yourself,” Dean said, eyebrow raised in a teasing challenge.

Instantly, Sam shoved his own hand down his underwear, pulled his cock free, and began to stroke. It wasn’t often that Sam obeyed orders like this, and Dean sat back and basked in the sleek beauty of it, of that large hand and that long cock, of those breathy sounds falling from Sam’s lips.

Dean kept talking, told Sam all about how good those panties felt, about how he must have looked, skin as pink as the satin, hard and aching as Rhonda told him how good he was for her.

“How did you fuck her, Dean?” Sam’s hand suddenly stopped. “Or did she fuck you?”

Dean could see right through Sam, could hear the real question in his carefully disguised tone.

“No, Sam.” Dean leaned down and spoke the words right against Sam’s lips, letting them kiss their way into Sam’s mouth as he said them. “I’ve fucked a lot of people. But the only person who’s ever fucked me is you. Only you.”

Sam shivered, then moved, grabbing Dean’s shoulders and flipping them so that he was on top. This was the Sam that Dean was used to. Confident. In charge. Perfect. And all Dean’s.

“I bet she didn’t do this.” Sam pushed Dean’s legs apart and knelt between them, tongue sliding over Dean’s hole like he owned it. Dean writhed and thrashed beneath him, couldn’t help it. Sam did things to him, things that were so much more than the way it felt when he pushed his fingers in alongside his tongue.

“No, she didn’t,” Dean gasped.

Soon, Sam was fucking Dean with his cock instead of his mouth, hard smacks of his hips, teeth biting into Dean’s collar bone. Dean tossed his head back and let the primal, loud sounds come out, let his whole body go loose under Sam’s, until they were both coming, hard and loud and in unison, like they did everything else.

Afterward, Sam got a towel, Dean pulled back the comforter, and they went to bed for real this time, wrapped in each other’s arms in a way Dean had imagined so many times, before he was allowed to have it.

“Dean?”

“Mmm?”

“Would you wear panties for me?”

Dean snorted with laughter, but his answer was serious. “I’d do anything you want, Sammy. You want to see me in lacy lingerie?”

“Maybe.”

Dean smiled, sucked at Sam’s earlobe for a few seconds, then let his eyes drift shut again.

“Hey, Dean?”

“Go to sleep, Sam.”

“I was just thinking. We’ve got nothing to do tomorrow, right?”

“Right.”

Sam nudged his head against Dean’s. “Maybe we could take a trip. Go look Rhonda Hurley up? See if she’d like to dress you up again? And this time, I get to watch.”

Dean suddenly wished he was still a teenager, able to get it up again almost instantly. If he could, he’d show Sam exactly how into that idea he was. But he was old and tired, so he just snuggled closer.

“Yeah. We can do that, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
